1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to clothes hangers, and, more particularly, to a clothes hanger having movable clip means secured thereto by resilient elements to aid in clamping a garment thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
Plastic, wire and wood hangers are well known for hanging various garments in closets, and the like, for display and/or to prevent wrinkling. Many such hangers have movable or rotatable clips or fingers formed thereon to retain various garments by a waistband, pant leg, or other portion of the garment.
Examples of known hangers having movable, resilient or rotatable clips or fingers are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,744,685 to Hart, 4,382,531 to Bisk et al., 4,852,777 to Balkin et al., 5,082,152 to Chen and 5,082,133 to Duester et al.
Although these known garment hangers provide improvements in holding garments thereon, there still exists problems of handling and hanging different size garments on such known hangers. Additionally, some persons have difficulties in using the available hangers, or the holding elements thereon. Therefore, there still exists a need in the art for an improved garment hanger, which is more versatile and easier to operate, and which will solve many of the known problems with existing garment hangers.